Asuntos pendientes
by Dazo
Summary: Slaine tenía asuntos pendientes con Inaho, ahora iban a arreglarlos. (Lemon Yaoi) OOC. One-Shot.


Una arrebate de locura de Slaine x Inaho (:v).

Necesitaba escribir un "lemon" para aliviar la tensión de mi corazón al ver despertar a Asseylum (/3) y que el cap salía hasta el 22.

Advertencias:

-Si no te gusta el yaoi, no lo leas.

-Posible spoiler. (e.e)

-OOC.

-Estoy haciendo de cuenta y caso que Slaine no se comprometió con Lemrina en el ep. 6.

**Asuntos pendientes**

Tenían asuntos pendientes.

Ambos.

Debía de resolverse.

—Kaizuka Inaho…

Slaine pronunció las palabras con suavidad, bastante pensativo. Sacudió su traje con delicadeza mientras seguía esperando. Estaba en una casa abandonada, y la razón era que tenía asuntos pendientes con Kaizuka Inaho. Iban a arreglarlos en ese momento, solo que no sabía por qué se encontraba con impaciente.

Estaba en la Tierra de nuevo, pero ahora no para atacar, había un alto al fuego en ese momento, por la muerte del Conde Saazbaum, ya que sería incorrecto atacar tan de prisa luego de ese suceso triste para Vers. Claro que Slaine era el causante de eso, no se arrepentía, él disparó contra la princesa Asseylum.

Escuchó la puerta de la casa abandonada rechinar. Se giró sacando su arma del bolsillo, pero se relajó un poco (más no del todo) al ver a Kaizuka Inaho. Traía el mismo uniforme de aquella vez que le disparó, más éste parecía nuevo.

Inaho lo miró impasible, sin dejar escapar alguna expresión como siempre. Habló con voz neutra y alzó las manos al mismo tiempo.

—Ya estamos aquí.

Slaine bajó el arma lentamente y le pareció ver el ojo de Inaho moverse de manera extraña, más no parecía muy relevante en ese momento.

— ¿Estás solo? —Preguntó Slaine frunciendo el ceño.

—Por supuesto.

Inaho cerró la puerta, ésta rechinó y luego se hizo el silencio. Slaine apretó los labios, siempre hacia eso cuando estaba nervioso. Miró con sus orbes acuosos por todo el lugar, sin mover la cabeza, simplemente con la mirada. Inaho permanecía quieto donde estaba, sin decir nada, sin hacer que su rostro lo traicionara.

Inaho solo observaba discretamente el lugar. Cajas vacías por un lado, un hueco en la madera por el otro, no había bombilla, ventanas rotas, una cama de metal con colchón que se veía bastante sucio y Slaine Troyard, que estaba bastante nervioso y no, no necesitaba el ojo izquierdo para saberlo. Era evidente a simple vista.

Conde.

Conde Slaine Troyard. Lo notaba por el traje rojo vino que traía puesto, no le quedaba nada mal, lo único que notaba es que de seguro habían enviado a hacerlo para que pudiera quedarle, ya que éste ni siquiera rozaba las avanzadas edades de los actuales Condes.

Inaho dio un paso al frente, Slaine se sobresaltó y dio un traspié hacia atrás. Inaho se sorprendió ante eso. ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? No solo eso, sino que parecía tan inconsciente de su entorno que le daba molestia. Su ojo izquierdo notó algo. Las mejillas de Troyard estaban rojísimas. ¿Qué era esto?

_Avergonzado_. Eso dedujo su ojo izquierdo.

¿De qué estaba avergonzado Troyard? Inaho parpadeó, Slaine bajó la mirada mientras apretaba sus manos enguantadas a sus costados. La forma en que miraba a Slaine en ese momento era distinta a cuando se enfrentaban en el espacio, o en los cielos, como un enemigo, pero ahora…bueno, seguían siendo enemigos pero…algo en el interior de Inaho se encendió al ver así al rubio platinado, avergonzado, tan vulnerable, si quisiera le daría un golpe mortal pero…ahora esa ya no era su intención.

— ¿Me deseas?

Preguntó Inaho. Slaine se sobresaltó y se atrevió a mirarlo, siendo delatado por sus ojos sorprendidos y sus mejillas sonrosadas. Inaho permanecía igual que siempre que comenzó a pensar que era broma del castaño. Slaine soltó una risa nerviosa.

—C-Claro que no.

Inaho dio dos pasos más al frente, quedando a corta distancia de Slaine. Slaine se sobresaltó y cuando iba a apartarlo de un empujón, Inaho tomó su cuello por detrás, haciendo que se quedara estático por el repentino contacto y una corriente que recorrió su cuerpo al sentir la mano de Inaho tocando su piel.

—Mientes.

Y no necesitó de su ojo izquierdo para saberlo.

Inaho se acercó a los labios de Slaine, mientras el rubio platinado cerraba los ojos, entregándose totalmente a la voluntad del castaño. Inaho bajó su mano hasta los dos brazos de Slaine, y luego rozó sus manos antes de separarse del contacto. Slaine abrió los ojos lentamente, parpadeando, para encontrarse con la mirada impasible de Inaho, pero si dirigía la mirada a sus labios, los notaba moviéndose lentamente, respirando.

Slaine solo tenía algo en claro.

Quería más.

Más.

Más de esos labios, más de Kaizuka Inaho.

Inaho permanecía el silencio mientras su ojo izquierdo examinaba a Slaine Troyard, aunque el deseo de sus ojos acuosos era evidente, y cómo se mordía los labios.

_Lujuria. Deseo. _

Confirmado. El chico lo deseaba.

No iba a defraudarlo ¿o sí? Slaine Troyard era fascinante para Inaho, la forma en que esquivaba sus balas en el espacio, a decir verdad era un rival digno. Enemigo. Rival. Némesis. Eso era Slaine Troyard, pero si el rubio lo consideraba como alguien con quien le gustaría tener relaciones, le deseaba, e incluso parecía dispuesto a entregarse a él, si era todo eso, entonces ¿Por qué Inaho no podía pensar igual?

Inaho se permitió torcer los labios en una sonrisa. Slaine no comprendió pero le sorprendió ver a Kaizuka sonreír frente a él, o al menos el intento de una sonrisa.

El castaño tomó a Slaine de los costados con suavidad, y mirando a los ojos verde aqua del chico rubio platino, comenzó a caminar, haciéndolo retroceder. Slaine fue obligado a sentarse en la cama que había. ¿Kaizuka pensaría que todo era parte de un plan? Slaine pensó eso, la vergüenza lo invadió y se puso algo nervioso.

Se suponía que eran enemigos, seres cuyo destino era odiarse, pero ahora…mientras Inaho se acercaba a su rostro, comenzaba a creer que todo eso podría olvidarse durante este momento. Inaho lo tomó del rostro y lo volvió a besar, Slaine correspondió mientras ponía ambas de sus manos a sus costados, para apoyarse.

Los besos de Inaho eran inexpertos, algo torpes pero que encendían la llama interior de Slaine. El rubio platino abrió la boca por voluntad, y sintió la lengua de Inaho abrirse paso por su boca, provocándole un pequeño gemido y haciendo que cerrara los ojos con fuerza.

Una rápida maniobra por parte de Inaho hizo que Slaine se encontrara con la espalda contra la cabeza de la cama de metal, mientras el castaño se sentaba sobre su pelvis con delicadeza. Slaine se acercó a Inaho para besarlo con cierta inseguridad, el castaño torció su boca antes de corresponder el beso de Slaine, que lo hacía con temor. Inaho comenzó a desabrochar los botones del traje de Slaine, quitándole el chaleco rápidamente, dejándolo en una sencilla camiseta.

Slaine abrió un ojo y observó a Inaho, su traje…parecía tan ajustado, tan difícil de quitar que se comenzó a abrumar un poco. Inaho se separó del beso para mirar a Slaine, que parecía algo confundido y comenzó a creer que quizá Inaho notó su abruma. Inaho se comenzó a quitar su propio traje.

Slaine lo miraba sorprendido. Con manos rápidas se lo sacó de encima, quedando solo en pantaloncillos. Slaine se sintió bastante tonto, fue tan fácil que pudo hacerlo él, ojalá lo hubiera hecho, ahora se sentía muy tonto, y no dejó a escondidas su vergüenza.

—Lo siento. —Pronunció avergonzado.

Inaho lo miró sin dejar escapar alguna expresión pero sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus labios hinchados. Slaine siguió pensando que él se había molestado, y que a pesar de su imperturbable expresión sentía que estaba molesto con él.

—Por eso te daré un castigo, Slaine Troyard. —Dijo con seriedad y tomando las manos de Slaine.

Slaine se sorprendió de nuevo, ya se había resignado a que Inaho fuera el dominante pero no tenía idea de cuál sería su "castigo". Inaho acercó las manos de Slaine a su boca, y fue mordiendo cada uno de sus dedos, jalando la tela del guante con sus dientes hasta quitárselo. Slaine gimió sin saber con exactitud por qué, luego Inaho repitió lo mismo con la otra mano, provocándole a Slaine otro fuerte sonrojo.

—Ahora, éste será tu castigo…—Inaho puso las dos manos de Slaine sobre su ropa interior, Slaine se sobresaltó al sentir un bulto ahí.

Slaine sonrió inconscientemente y prosiguió a apartar las manos de Inaho para poder poner solo las suyas. Bajó lentamente el pantaloncillo de Kaizuka, solo concentrando su atención en lo que había debajo. Estaba casi erecto, pudo notar. Inaho se hizo hacia atrás, apoyándose en sus manos mientras Slaine se recostaba en torno a él, solo para poner ambas de sus manos en torno a su miembro y sus labios rozándolo con timidez. Slaine pasó su lengua por el miembro del castaño. Slaine alzó los ojos para ver su expresión, se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior. Sonrió y lo introdujo completamente en su boca, era raro para él pero por alguna razón ya sabía qué hacer.

Escuchó un gruñido por parte de Inaho, y luego Slaine tomó el miembro de Inaho entre sus manos y comenzó a masturbarlo de arriba abajo. Se alejó del miembro, dejando un rastro de saliva sobre él. Prosiguió solo a masturbarlo mientras miraba la expresión de Inaho romperse, perdiendo la cordura cuando Slaine volvió a acercar su boca a su miembro para morderlo suavemente. Lo escuchó ahogar un grito, Inaho le tomó el pelo, jalándolo con suavidad, haciendo que levantara la cabeza para mirarlo.

—Eres un grosero, Slaine Troyard. —Dijo con una voz casi quebrada.

Slaine sonrió, tomando un poco más de confianza, se acercó hasta Inaho para besarlo, introduciendo su lengua en la boca del castaño, que solo correspondió sin decir nada. Slaine se apoyó en el castaño para seguirlo besando y el otro también lo hacía. Inaho acercó sus manos hasta el pantalón del rubio platinado, dispuesto a deshacerse de esa odiosa prenda, pero que al final Slaine se la quitó.

Inaho pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Slaine y comenzó a jalar la camiseta que aún tenía puesta. Slaine se sobresaltó un poco, dándole un pequeña mordida sin sentirlo. Inaho iba a ver sus heridas, sus marcas y sus cicatrices. Estaría mostrándole una parte de él que pocos conocían.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Inaho entre besos.

—Solo…

Inaho lo empujó suavemente para verlo con intensidad. Slaine se encontraba entre las piernas de Inaho y tenía la camiseta algo estirada de los jalones del castaño. Slaine apartó la mirada de Inaho, pero para su sorpresa Inaho lo tomó del rostro haciendo que lo mirara a sus ojos. Los ojos cafés de Inaho contra los azules acuosos de Slaine, enfrentándose pero sin odio en sus miradas, solo algo tratando de expresar confianza el uno con el otro.

El castaño mostró una sonrisa y luego le quitó la camiseta a Slaine, que solo permanecía quieto y callado. Inaho miró de arriba abajo el cuerpo de Slaine, aún no completamente desnudo pero su pecho estaba cubierto de cicatrices, y ya entendía la repentina inseguridad de Slaine. Inaho puso ambas manos en el pecho del rubio platinado y se acercó para besarlo, que eso fue como una sorpresa para Slaine. No le importaba. Inaho no juzgaba por el físico de todas formas.

Slaine lo abrazó contra sí, profundizando más ese beso. Sintió el miembro de Inaho contra su torso, sintiéndose más excitado. Apartó a Inaho y lo hizo recostarse sobre el colchón, Inaho quiso replicar pero muy tarde fue. Slaine ya tenía el miembro de nuevo en su boca, le arrancó un suspiro a Inaho. Slaine lo lamió arriba abajo, luego sintió a Inaho tomarle el cabello con fuerza pero a la vez delicadeza.

—Slaine…

Lo llamó por su nombre, bueno antes lo había hecho pero ahora se sintió diferente. Slaine lo miró, estaba sonrojado y su expresión era preciosa, llena de lujuria y se podría decir de deseo. El rubio platinado siguió con su labor pero luego de unos segundos sintió algo cálido esparcirse por su boca, era amargo y caliente.

Inaho, para encubrir su vergüenza, empujó a Slaine hasta recostarlo sobre la cama. Slaine se removió algo molesto pero se quedó quieto cuando Inaho le bajó la ropa interior de un tirón. Inaho procedió a masturbarlo con sus manos, Slaine dejaba escapar a veces pequeños gemidos. Aunque quisiera ser el dominante siempre terminaba sucumbiendo por Inaho. El castaño esperó hasta que el rubio platinado se corriera, lo cual hizo a los pocos minutos de masturbarlo.

El castaño se acercó al rubio platinado lentamente, posicionándose en su ano con cuidado. Slaine ahogó un quejido al sentir a Inaho ya dentro de él. Ya sentía dolor pero era mejor callarlo. Inaho abrió más las piernas de Slaine, entrenando poco a poco en él, lento y con cuidado. Un sonido viscoso se daba de vez en cuando. Slaine apretaba los labios para no quejarse por el dolor. Se aferró los brazos de Inaho, ensartándole las uñas, delatándose él mismo.

— ¿Te duele?

Slaine tragó saliva y sintió rastros de semen de Inaho al hacerlo, también en la comisura de su boca, iba a limpiarse pero Inaho pasó su dedo, limpiándolo el mismo. Inaho se acercó a Slaine para besarlo y al hacerlo lo embistió con fuerza, Slaine gritó entonces pero fue callado por el beso de Inaho. Slaine se apretó contra sus labios al sentir tal dolor en su ser, como ser partido en dos por una estaca. Abrazó a Inaho con fuerza para tratar de reprimir el dolor que sentía. Sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas al mismo tiempo que su lengua jugueteaba con la de Inaho y uno que otro gemido de placer combinado con dolor.

Inaho gruñó al sentir a Slaine apretarlo en su ser, supuso que era normal, el chico jamás lo había experimentado, eso le decía su ojo. No le molestaba que lo tocara o lo abrazara, pero le daba curiosidad algo fuera del asunto. ¿Qué pensaría Yuki sobre esto? Ella siempre insistía en que se fijara en Inko o quizá hasta Rayet, y si ella lo viera ahora no podría creerlo o a lo mejor le daría un ataque.

Inaho tomó a Slaine de las caderas y lo hizo sentarse sobre él, haciendo que su miembro tocara hasta el fondo del chico. Slaine se abrazaba a Inaho mientras compartían sus lenguas y dejaban rastros de saliva en ellos mismos. Se sentía tan bien, se repetía Slaine luego de que el dolor ya no fuera tan abundante, tan bien, muy, muy bien.

—Inaho…—Suspiró Slaine mientras Inaho lo sostenía de las caderas, presionándolo contra él.

Slaine enredó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del castaño. Inaho no pudo haberlo imaginado mejor. El rostro de Troyard, rojo, vulnerable, hermoso, lo hacían querer volver a hacerlo suyo, tantas veces como pudieran en ese momento. Poco importaba la guerra de Vers contra la Tierra mientras estaban ahí, con sus cuerpos unidos completamente, suspirando el nombre del otro.

Inaho lo volvió a recostar en la cama, pero ahora embistiéndolo con fuerza y rapidez. Slaine gritó de dolor sin contenerse y trataba de seguir sosteniéndose del cuello del castaño. ¿Estaría bien ser tan agresivo? Eso no importaba. Inaho apretó a Slaine contra él, haciéndolo soltar un gemido de dolor tanto como de placer. Slaine soltó un par de lágrimas y luego besó a Inaho con pasión, Inaho correspondió de inmediato pero sin dejar de darle embestidas ni de cambiar el ritmo.

— ¿Cómo lo sientes…? —Preguntó Inaho en un segundo de oxígeno.

Slaine le lamió los labios.

—Se siente muy bien…

Y varios minutos después seguían haciendo lo mismo, hubo un momento en que las posiciones se invirtieron pero nunca Slaine dejó de ser el sumiso, no podía replicarle sobre eso a Inaho, le gustó ser penetrado por él, no podía negarlo.

Ahora Slaine estaba respirando con fuerza al lado de Inaho, que lo sostenía de la espalda, sin despegarlo de él. Ya estaban cansados pero eso a no iba a impedir que dejaran de estar unidos tan pronto. Había sido raro pero a la vez fantástico para ambos. Slaine suspiró por última vez antes de cerrar los ojos, pero a los pocos segundos los abrió con fuerza.

—T-Tengo que volver.

Inaho se alejó de Slaine, saliendo de su interior y poniéndose de pie. Slaine se enderezó en la cama y se rascó la cabeza lentamente. Inaho se empezó a vestir rápidamente, mientras Slaine se levantaba de la cama y buscó su ropa regada por el sucio suelo. Estaba realmente seguro de que cuando llegara al castillo orbital, quizá Harklight se atreviera a preguntar por las distintas manchas de polvo.

Terminó de abrochar los botones de su traje. Fue entonces cuando Inaho habló.

— ¿Ya no tenemos asuntos pendientes?

Slaine se quedó rígido, solo se limitó a girar la cabeza para ver a Inaho, tan neutro como siempre, ya se le hacía un poco lejana la imagen de Inaho con las mejillas rojas y gimiendo su nombre.

—Y-Yo…

Inaho se acercó y lo tomó del cuello para plantarle un beso, a los dos segundos se alejó pero no dejó de mirarlo con intensidad, finalmente notó eso en su mirar. Slaine se quedó algo sorprendido. ¿Acaso era un beso de despedida? Algo le oprimió el pecho, no quería que esta fuera la última vez. Sí, eran enemigos pero ambos eran de la Tierra, claro que eso era lo menos importante. Ser del mismo lugar no definía si eran enemigos o no.

—Aún tenemos asuntos pendientes.

Slaine se sorprendió al escuchar eso. Inaho se miraba igual de serio, pero no entendió que quiso decir con eso.

— ¿Qué dices?

—Que si ésta es la última vez, entonces estoy en contra.

Slaine sonrió.

—Yo también estaría en contra.

— ¿Entonces estás a favor?

—Estoy a favor de que no sea la última vez que tengamos asuntos pendientes.

A Slaine le pareció ver que Inaho torció una sonrisa, luego el castaño fue hasta la puerta y la abrió. La luz del sol se coló, color anaranjado. Inaho se giró para ver a Slaine una vez más antes de irse.

—Nuestra próxima reunión de asuntos pendientes será en una semana.

—No faltaré. —Dijo seguro.

Entonces Inaho salió y cerró la puerta, haciendo que rechinara. Slaine se quedó, unos minutos después salió con cuidado. No importaba que tuviera algunas cosas por hacer en una semana, realmente no quería faltar a su encuentro.

**Fin.**


End file.
